Metallization is a key element in semiconductor technology. Metallization is in charge of current transport in and out of a semiconductor chip as well as removal of heat generated during operation of the semiconductor chip. Metal adhesion and barrier structures aim at providing adhesion between metallization and a support structure such as a semiconductor body and preventing metal atoms from diffusing from the metal structure into a semiconductor substrate. It is desirable to improve reliability of barrier and adhesion characteristics over a desired time span, to reduce damage of barrier characteristics due to defects and particles as well as to improve ability to screen barrier defects.